Vengadores ¿Unidos?
by Lein Eorin
Summary: Capitulo 2: Las vacaciones en la playa son de lo más divertidas, cada vengador tiene a su propia novia… bueno menos Clint y Cap. Que parecen estar en una abierta discusión por Natasha. Pero en la vida no todo es diversión. Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo: "Saliendo con Amigos" Cuidado es YAOI Steve x Tony
1. Recepción

_VENGADORES ¿UNIDOS?_

_Cuando Loki planea manejar las pequeñas mentes de sus enemigos con el firme propósito de separarlos, logrará un efecto muy inesperado en el equipo de los Vengadores. _

_Ambientado en el universo de las películas, pero mezclado personalidades basadas en Avengers Assamble. _

_Steve x Tony_

**Capítulo 1: Recepción. La Visión del dios.**

Cuando Stark los contacto, todos pensaron que era una cuestión bastante grave dando los últimos acontecimientos que tuvo que enfrentar Steve y Natasha, más la sorpresa fue…

¿fiesta? ¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó desconcertado Thor que ya tenía empuñado a Mjolnir y su armadura reluciente, junto a él se encontraba Jane que con una sonrisa le tomó de la mano

Es como una reunión de amigos, hay buena comida y bebida – le dijo y este bajo el martillo

O sea que me vestí así para nada, ¿Qué planeas Tony?

¿Yo? ¿por qué siempre soy yo el que planea este tipo de cosas? – preguntó fingiendo ofensa ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de todos los miembros

No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo Bruce tomando sus cosas con intenciones de salir

Él tiene razón – aprobó Steve y Natasha también tomó sus cosas

¡ey chicos! Somos los héroes del mundo, creo que merecemos un reconocimiento, vacaciones y un poco de amor de las masas – declaró Clint mientras Natasha le regalaba una de sus miradas asesinas

Un Héroe no hace ese tipo de cosas, somos servidores no un entretenimiento para las masas– declaró un tanto ofendido el capitán

Además aceptemos… las masas no quieren saber nada de Bruce Banner… ellos… sólo quieren ver a la bestia – una amargura embriagaba al comentario y los demás sintieron un poco de lastima por el doctor, más Tony caminó hasta él pasando su brazo por él cuello del otro y recargando su peso, su amplia sonrisa cálida y su mirada se desvió hacia todos – tu eres del equipo tanto como Hulk y el mundo tiene que saberlo… vamos muchachos, esto no es por diversión… bueno… si lo es; pero también es para mostrar, no sólo a los cuídanos promedio sino también a todos los líderes de las naciones, que somos un equipo unido y eficaz que hará frente a las adversidades

Los demás le miraron renuentes mientras Bruce alejaba amablemente a Tony, era evidente que odiaba que rompieran su espacio personal y el millonario tenía esa tendencia de tocar todo y moverse a todos lados como si nunca pudiera detenerse, resultaban una pareja cómica y a la vez se complementaban, era muy notorio para todos que últimamente Bruce había estado con Stark, probando sus "juguetes" en la torre renovada. Entró un silencio incomodo en el ambiente que fue roto por Pepper aclarándose la garganta

Aceptemos que los gobiernos necesitan tenerles confianza o su presencia sólo hará que los países se sientan en desventaja y comiencen a crear armas o buscar armas lejos de este mundo. ¿Acaso no han pensado que podrían verles como una amenaza? Por eso es bueno presentarlos formalmente al mundo y que todos comprendan que los Vengadores son un equipo de respuesta MUNDIAL

No pude haberlo dicho mejor, por eso me encantas – Tony caminó hasta la rubia abrazándola por la espalda

Pues…. No pensé que los humanos fueran tan raros – agregó el Dios riendo – como sea, estoy de acuerdo, quiero ver su raras costumbres – declaró por demás divertido

¡Vamos amigos! Dejen esas caras aburridas – rogó Clint dirigiéndose a Steve y Natasha que estaban de pie uno junto al otro, ella volvió la mirada hacia el capitán y esté puso los ojos en blanco

Bien Stark… ¿dónde y cuándo? – preguntó malhumorado el capitán

¡Esa es la actitud! – dijo emocionado Tony y los demás sonrieron.

El recorrido por la nueva torre de los Vengadores sorprendió a todos, no sólo por la gran tecnología de todo el lugar, sino también por la elegancia y la comodidad, además resultó que ya cada uno tenía su propio cuarto adornado con cosas que les parecían familiares y más de uno se sintió descubierto, pareciera que Stark sabía a la perfección como era cada uno, que cosas era probable que les gustaran y sobre todo era inquietante pensar que planea tenía en mente. Stark le dejó a cada uno en su habitación y se retiró con Pepper a lo alto de la torre para terminar con los preparativos de la recepción y la presentación mundial de la torre.

Una vez sólo, Steve se quedó de pie en su recamara y suspiró cruzando los brazos, observó la cama pulcramente tendida, las sábanas blancas y limpias, el cuarto en perfecto orden, las paredes de papel tapiz café claro y el piso de madera caoba, una acogedora chimenea , una mesa de madera con una radio bastante sencilla, una libreta y plumas. Parecía que Stark se había tomado la molestia de evitar sus aburridos aparatos tecnológicos y le había dejado con lo básico, después de todo Steve aún no estaba acostumbrado a todos esos lujos y tampoco los necesitaba.

Caminó hasta el closet y al abrirlo se encontró con vaqueros de mezclilla, camisas y el traje de etiqueta que tendría que usar mañana, entonces llamaron a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con la preciosa Natasha mirándole fijamente con una seductora sonrisa

Natasha… ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó un poco sorprendido y le invitó a pasar

Capitán – susurró la chica y cerró la puerta tras de si

Fuera Clint estaba de pie y cerró con fuerza los puños cuando escuchó el cerrojo, nunca se habría imaginado que a Nat le gustará alguien tan simple como el capitán, claro que era bien parecido y honorable; pero no del estilo de la viuda, demasiado aburrido. Al parecer se había equivocado y su plan pintaba para fallar rotundamente, él mismo había aceptado la estupidez de la fiesta sólo para estar cerca de ella, desde la invasión no pudo verle y ahora con todo lo sucedido en Shield pensó que podrían unirse más.

Bien hecho Bartón, sólo lograste acercarla a Cap. – se dijo así mismo y regresó caminando todo molesto a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto Bruce observaba desde el ventanal del salón principal la ciudad de Manhattan, toda ella llena de lucecillas que parecían luciérnagas, hermosa, reconstruida y mejorada, parecía… un hogar. El pensamiento le hacía sentir por lo menos un poco de paz, todo había mejorado de la forma más extraña, aunque su vida estaría en peligro seguido, ahora tenía amigos, un lugar donde estar y por supuesto nadie persiguiéndolo, de alguna forma sabía que ahora si podría vivir una vida más tranquila; pero aun así no se atrevía a buscar a Betty, aun sentía vergüenza de los destrozos, y de lo que él mismo era.

Escucho las pisadas de alguien tras de sí; pero no volteó, Thor se sentó a su lado, en el suelo

Tony tiene razón, todos deben saber que eres un hombre, no sólo una bestia – el rubio le miró y sonrió – eres un hombre honorable Banner y Hulk es… bueno eres tú, de mal genio y más poderoso, pero tiene las mismas buenas intenciones que tú tienes y jamás debes avergonzarte de ti

Viniendo de un dios, creo que debería sentirme mejor – contestó el otro y se sentó a su lado

¿Por qué te quedaste en la tierra Thor? - era evidente que se sentía incómodo hablando de sí mismo, así que el rubio respetó la decisión y no le presionó

Pues… esta Jane, mis nuevos amigos y mi gran curiosidad por las costumbres de Midgard y la comida, ufff, la comida es lo mejor -

Ambos rieron un poco cuando Thor llevó su mano a la sien y dio un fuerte grito que alertó a Bruce, él le sujetó el brazo y le miró preocupado

¿Thor? ¿Qué pasa? – recibió como respuesta otro grito y un empujón que lo lanzó lejos mientras volaba a toda velocidad contra la pared se transformaba en Hulk y para cuando se impactó con la pared ya era esa mole verde que dejó impactado su cuerpo en el concreto, corrió furioso hacia Thor pero un escudo le golpeó con tal fuerza el rostro que terminó en el suelo y vio al capitán América interponerse

Aun lado capitán – le advirtió

No sé qué le pasa a Thor, pero no parece que fuera apropósito, sólo tranquilízate, por favor Hulk – Rogers estiró las manos al frente como si con eso pudiera contener a la gran mole, en respuesta le gritó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, el aliento le revolvió su rubio cabello. Cuando Hulk cerró la boca respiró agitado, furioso y lentamente se fue tranquilizando hasta regresar al tamaño natural.

Por su parte la viuda observaba a Thor que ya estaba de rodillas y sus ojos lucían blancos, sus pupilas se tornaron de un gris putrefacto, estiraba las manos hacia la ciudad, como queriendo sujetar algo y continuaba en un eterno grito, para entonces ya todos los vengadores estaban en la sala, listos para pelear.

Thor se vio a sí mismo corriendo a toda prisa entre llamas, parte de la ciudad era masacrada por armaduras de Iron Man sin control, vio a los otros vengadores peleando con soldados que tenía una fuerza inhumana. Escuchó gritar al capitán América y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia él, estaba de rodillas intentando liberarse de una especie de víbora que le aprisionaba el cuerpo, quiso ayudarle pero él le detuvo

No, Tony, ve con el – le suplicó

El dios corrió a toda prisa hacia el centro de un parque, ahí estaba Tony de píe, sin su armadura y frente a una masa de Ciborg que le tomó del cuello y lo golpeó con todas su fuerzas en el pecho, pudo escuchar como el reactor se despedazaba y clavaba en el pecho del humano

¡NO! TONY!

Despertó sudoroso y agitado, todos le miraban preocupado, los vio en color rojo y se talló los ojos, al separar la mano miró su propia sangre manchando en la preciosa camisa de pana que Jane recién le había regalado, observó el desastre a su alrededor y se levantó alarmado del diván en el que le habían recostado.

¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó

Esa es mi pregunta - escuchó la voz de Stark tras de sí y se volteó hacia él, suspiró y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, luego le abrazó, incluso él mismo le sorprendió sentir en su pecho la angustia por ese hombre, no sabía que podía importarle tanto

Estábamos charlando y se sintió mal, luego me golpeó y… bueno… se nota el desastre – dijo Banner acomodando sus lentes rotos en el rostro

Lo lamento Bruce – contestó con pesar Thor – no fue mi intensión golpearte

Lo sé, no importa, sólo hay que atender esos ojos – dijo visiblemente preocupado y es que el dios lloraba sangre

Tuve una visión, ver al futuro tiene un precio doloroso, como bien notan – dijo Thor con pesadez y les contó todo al respecto.

Por el momento todos decidieron que lo mejor sería ir a dormir y mañana, después de la reunión Thor viajaría de regreso a Asgard para preguntar al padre de todo el posible motivo de la visión. Por supuesto nadie durmió suficiente y a la hora de la reunión todos estaban paranoicos, tensos y preocupados.

El salón estaba repleto de presidentes, personas famosas y con poder, además de la prensa internacional y algunos agentes del nuevo y mejorado Shield de encubiertos, por precaución. El millonario, dueño de industrias Stark, les dio la bienvenida e inauguró la torre de los Vengadores, declarando formalmente la formación del equipo, presentó a los miembros y luego les invitó a disfrutar la velada.

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de Stark cuando terminó el discurso, con preguntas y preguntas y nadie se atrevió siquiera a acercarse a los demás vengadores, mientras Tony contestaba todas las preguntas con humor, el equipo entero le veía desde el podio.

¿Cómo puede estar de tan buen humor? – preguntó Clint – no todos los días un dios de otro mundo predica tu muerte… y esta tan fresco y despreocupado, así como si nada pasará

Tony tiende a ocultar sus miedos y preocupaciones a todo mundo, así es como es él – aseguró Natasha cruzando los brazos

Pues que bien lo oculta, hasta yo me siento inquieto – comentó Thor

Pero Stark sabe de prioridades y cuando tiene una se aferra a ella – comentó Bruce

Tal vez sea extraño pero… me hace sentir un poco intimidado – todos voltearon a ver a Rogers – es decir, mírenlo sonriendo, tranquilo. Solía pensar que sólo le importaba el mismo pero nos ha demostrado con creces que está más interesado en todos los demás, en mantener la paz, en crear incluso energía sustentable… bajo ese supuesto orgullo, egolatría y sentido del humor…. Hay… un gran hombre

Suenas prendado Rogers – dijo con un poco de malicia Clint y le sonrió

Jajaja es sólo respeto – aclaró el capitán

Pero estar cerca de Tony siempre te roba el aliento – les interrumpió Pepper sonriéndoles – es como estar cerca del sol, tan brillante que te deslumbra, tan cálido que te mantiene con calor y por supuesto, todo gira alrededor de él

Suena agotador, si me lo preguntas – dijo Clint

Es… absorbente – contestó la rubia

¡ey chicos, no me dejen aquí solo! – les gritó desde lejos – Vengadores… apóyenme

Algunos sonrieron y caminaron para charlar con la prensa y los invitados, menos Steve y Bruce, que no eran realmente personas muy sociables, sin embargo un camarógrafo se acercó a toda prisa a Banner pidiéndole una foto y el honor de charlar con él.

Es todo un placer conocerle Doctor Banner, he leído a cerca de sus investigaciones en el pasado y me quede tan maravillado que he pensado en estudiar Física

Ah… vaya… bueno gracias, disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ah sí, lo siento , vengo con el reportero del Diario el Clarín, soy su camarógrafo, mi nombre es Peter Parker

Un gusto Peter –

Cuando Steve notó que comenzaría a ser una plática intelectual optó por caminar hacia el bar y sentarse ahí a beber un poco, aunque sabía que eso no le haría efecto, sería una forma elegante de matar el tiempo mientras regresaba Natasha. Estaba ahí de pie observando a sus amigos socializar y luego vio a Clint sacando a bailar a la pelirroja, cualquiera podría sentir celos, pero no él, nunca había estado particularmente interesado en las mujeres, ni en socializar.

preciosas, déjenme presentarles a mi amigo, es muy viejo pero los años le han trato de maravilla, ¿no es así Steve?

Eh… ah si – Steve sonrió apenado al notar a las preciosas chicas que le estaba presentado, ellas le saludaron con besos en la mejilla y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas sobre la invasión, de cómo se sintió, de que era lo que pensaba del equipo. Él sentía todo aquello tan ajeno y banal, le costaba trabajo contestar y lo que no contestaba o no quedaba claro, Tony lo completaba con chistes y comentarios agudos.

Mientras reían y charlaban, Steve observaba a Tony, la forma en la que se desenvolvía, como hablaba, lo que decía, todo parecía seductor y divertido, le hacía sentirse inseguro, cuestión graciosa siendo él mucho mayor, más alto, rubio y atractivo; pero el millonario tenía algo, no sabía decir que, era… absorbente.

Se removió incomodo rascando por detrás de su cabeza cuando le preguntaron si tenía novia, Tony evadió la pregunta con un comentario agudo y desvió la conversación con preguntas sobre ellas y lo que pensaban de él.

Rogers nunca había reparado en eso de tener novia, no hasta que conoció a Peggy, pero luego de su mal desenlace no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella, algo le dolió en el pecho y se sintió incluso culpable por coquetearle a Natasha y ahí estaba Stark, con su novia en algún lugar de la sala y coqueteando con todo con estas desconocidas.

Vaya chicas, creo que el capitaleta está indispuesto – otra vez su voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y le miró con una sonrisa ligera – si nos permiten un momento, llevaré a mi amigo por un poco de aire- lo tomó por los hombros y le empujó levemente en dirección a la terraza, una vez ahí afuera le soltó y miró fijamente

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el rubio desconcertado

Te acabo de presentar a unas preciosas modelos y tu estas por ahí perdiendo el tiempo en quien sabe que aburridos pensamientos

Aghh Tony, deberías… no sé… estar preocupado

Cap… tú sabes que podría morir cualquier día de la semana en este mundo tan loco, así que ¿por qué detener mi vida por ello? Sé que tu segundo nombre es preocupación… pero intenta divertirte un rato amigo – le dio unas palmaditas en el rostro – ahora el plan es …- le dio la espalda a punto de irse cuando Rogers cedió un poco y le detuvo por el hombro

Me siento mal por vivir mi vida cuando ya todos mis amigos y mi… mi… mi novia murieron, siento que no es mi tiempo

¿Y salir con Nat te inquieta porque estas casi seguro de que le robaste la novia a Clint?

¡Rayos Tony!

Eres un libro abierto Steve, no puedes culparme por leerte

Como si mi vida fuera la mar de interesante – susurró el rubio cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada

Rogers eres mi amigo, para mí todo lo que haces es interesante… bueno… menos cuando me sermoneas. Escucha, tus amigos vivieron buenas vidas, no creo que no debas vivir la tuya, después de todo, la pusiste en pausa para salvar el mundo. Y con lo de Bucky, bueno, nada de eso fue algo que tu planearas y si aún recuerda que eres su amigo, supongo que no te recriminaría que decidieras tener novia y perder al fin tu virginidad

¿por qué supones que no la perdí? – reclamo medio sonrojado

Enserio Cap…

Gracias, por ser mi amigo

Vamos, podemos separar a Clint de Natasha – le dijo y Rogers le veía alejarse con su amplia sonrisa, nuevamente sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho

Te prometo que estarás bien Anthony …

Continuara…

Es la primera vez que me adentro en el mundo de los Avengers, espero que hasta ahora les guste la lectura.


	2. Saliendo con Amigos

_**Notas:**__ Si hay algo que tiene que saber de la forma en la que escribo, es que se me da el drama, me encanta, podría escribir telenovelas… jajaja. Gracias por los comentarios al respecto del capítulo anterior, prometo ver una y otra vez Avengers para inspirarme y terminar el fanfic, aunque no será muy largo. Sin más aquí el siguiente capítulo emo. _

_**Intro:**__ Las vacaciones en la playa son de lo más divertidas, cada vengador tiene a su propia novia… bueno menos Clint y Cap. Que parecen estar en una abierta discusión por Natasha. Pero en la vida no todo es diversión. _

_Les invito a leer el siguiente capítulo: "Saliendo con Amigos"_

_La amistad es el valor más cercano que los humanos comparten con los dioses, fue lo primero que aprendí cuando llegué aquí, es el sentimiento que me une a Midgard, el sentimiento que me une a los vengadores, y por ello estoy aquí, por ello me quedaré, por ello lucharé. _

**Capítulo 2. Saliendo con amigos.**

"_Esto es una reverenda tontería_" Pensaba Steve mientras viajaban en la camioneta, por razones meramente desconocidas todos habían aceptado salir de paseo a una playa cercana privada, propiedad de Stark. Cualquiera habría pensado en ir en uno de los Jets; pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya iban en la carretera, todos juntos, los vengadores y sus novias.

En el primero con toda comodidad viajaban Natasha, Pepper, Jane y Betty; mientras en el segundo todos molestos e incomodos estaban los chicos, el único que parecía disfrutar era Tony, como si les estuviera jugando una mala broma.

No entiendo cómo es que no estamos buscando más información de mi sueño en vez de estar aquí todos… tan… juntos – dijo molesto Thor empujando un poco a Clint

Si el padre de todo dijo no saber nada, pues para que preocuparse ¿no? – contestó Tony mirando por el retrovisor

Maldición, todo para ti es un maldito juego – le recriminó el capitán que iba de copiloto

Más o menos – declaró divertido Stark – la verdad mi plan era colarme al carro con las chicas y dejar que ustedes vinieran en este; pero Nat me detuvo

No fuiste al único al que detuvo – declaró amargamente Clint – Thor, me estas empujando

No hagas enfadar al hijo de Odín, mortal – contestó el rubio malhumorado

Yo tendría más miedo de hacer enfadar a Bruce, al que por cierto estas empujando también

Tu cállate Tony, esta es tu maldita idea, no puedo creer que nos trajeras en este auto tan pequeño, aquí encerrados, a media carretera con él - señaló molesto a Banner

No puedo creer que hayas traído a Betty sin consultarme – le recriminó Bruce a Stark

Te hago un favor amigo

A nadie le gustan tus malditos favores – exclamó furioso Clint y los otros le voltearon a ver - ¿Qué? Alguien tiene que decir la verdad ¿Qué vamos a pasarle todo por la visión de Thor? ¿como si estuviera moribundo?

Cuanto me duelen tus palabras Barton, se me entierran como pedazos de metralleta al corazón – le dijo divertido Tony

Esa no me parece una referencia graciosa Tony – intervino el capitán

Se quedaron callados, respirando frustrados y con calor, observando a la camioneta de enfrente que traía música a todo volumen y chicas guapas cantando y charlando, todos deseaban estar ahí.

He estado investigando al respecto de la visión, no tiene ninguna explicación terrícola, nada que algún enemigo de este planeta pudiera provocar. No crean que no me importa, he implementado medidas de vigilancia con ayuda de SHIELD y bueno, quiero suponer que todo estará bien y podré seguir molestándolos como hoy

¿quieres relajarte con Pepper? – preguntó Steve ya más resignado – solo tenías que hacerlo y no arrastrarnos a todos contigo

Vamos Steve, tú necesitas conocer más el mundo, Bruce necesita aprender a ser libre, Thor quiere conocernos mejor y… bueno… Clint, tu podrías haberte quedado en la torre –

Gracias amigo –

Tu eres el que no respeta a este moribundo

No juegues con eso Tony – solicitó Thor, parecía ya de mejor humor – si hubieses sentido lo que yo en esa visión

De nuevo todos quedaron callados recordando ese momento angustiante en el que Tony entró en aquel portal, les pareció una eternidad el tiempo en cerrarse y en el fondo todos gritaron de felicidad cuando le vieron caer fuera del portal y de peligro.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa en la playa, desempacaron y de inmediato fueron a la playa, las chicas en sus bikinis flameantes les hicieron olvidar absolutamente todas las discusiones y por primera vez aceptaron que había sido una buena idea.

Natasha nadaba como sirena en el agua mientras Clint y Steve estaban de pie cerca de la orilla observándola, ambos debatiéndose en quien iniciaría la abierta guerra por la chica. Tony les veía de lejos con una amplia sonrisa

Tienes mucho interés en Steve, es la primera vez que te veo tan comprometido con alguien que no sea Tony Stark – comentó Pepper dando un sorbo a su limonada

Creo que nunca había tenido tantos amigos – comentó divertido Tony – al menos no tan raros

Por su parte Thor jugaba en el agua con Jane en una pequeña guerra por mojarse uno al otro, obvio que Thor llevaba la delantera, a pesar de medir su fuerza con cada empuje que daba al agua salía disparada con más fuerza y la chica sólo reía y se defendía como podía.

Finalmente Betty y Bruce estaban sentados en una toalla, cubiertos por una enorme sombrilla, se miraban de reojo y sonreían por lo bajo, pero evidentemente, ninguno se había atrevido a hablar si quiera un poco, sólo estaban ahí sonrojados. Betty estiró lento su mano hasta tocar la de Bruce que se estremeció un poco y al fin volteó a verla, ella sonrió cálido como toda la vida y sintió paz

Betty yo…

Me sentí muy orgullosa cuando te vi en las noticias Bruce, el control que Hulk tiene ahora sobre sí mismo…. Es… no sé cómo describirlo

Bueno, a mí también me sorprendió, tengo que aceptar que mis compañeros y la situación influyeron mucho

Pero finalmente eres una fuerza del bien Bruce, nadie más tendrá porque perseguirte – sonrió ampliamente y se acercó más al Doctor, él se sonrojó totalmente al sentir el contacto y tomando las riendas se atrevió a besarla lento, seguro , con mucho amor

Cuando se separaron la abrazó y vio de reojo a Tony que levantaba los pulgares arriba, él le sonrió a sabiendas de que si su amigo no fuera tan metido, el estaría lamentándose en algún lugar del mundo, escapando y solo.

Pepper le dio un codazo a Tony para que dejara de estar vigilando a sus amigos

Ah mi chica está celosa –

Para nada…. – ambos se besaron contentos

En la playa Clint dio el primer paso y alcanzó a Natasha en el agua, le dijo algunas cosas al oído y ella comenzó a reír y charlar con él cómodamente, mientras Steve seguía en el mismo lugar de brazos cruzados observando la escena, sin ningún pensamiento en particular, sólo dándose el valor de convivir y dejar de pensar en el pasado; pero todo le llevaba de regreso a Bucky y su doloroso final, todo le llevaba a maldecir al Red Skull, a la guerra, al tercer acto y esa cita que nunca tuvo y que siempre le paralizaba, como extrañaba sus tiempos donde las mujeres eran más tímidas, había más valores y cercanía.

Estoy solo – susurró y comenzó a trotar a lo largo de la playa, siguiendo adelante para quemar energías, pensamientos y sentimientos.

Por la noche encendieron una fogata y se sentaron alrededor a beber y cenar pescado frito mientras Thor cantaba una canción de su mundo, abrazando a Jane por un lado y brindando con su enorme tarro de cerveza junto a Clint.

Natasha se había sentado al lado de Clint, le tomaba de la mano y platicaba con Betty, indagando todo a cerca de ella, por supuesto Bruce sabía que no lo hacía con intenciones de ser su amiga; pero decidió pasar por alto la precaución de la espía, pues pensó que hay costumbres que simplemente permanecen.  
>Tony abrazaba a Pepper mientras reía con las ocurrencias de Clint, entonces su celular sonó<p>

Diga… - contestó alegre - ¿dónde? No te creo…. Jajajaja… eres un tonto, voy para allá, quédate ahí

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupada

Nada malo, nuestro Cap. se perdió y no sabe cómo regresar –

¿perdido? – preguntó Bruce con una mirada significativa, Tony le miró a los ojos y luego volteó hacia Clint y Natasha que estaban enfrascados en sus conversaciones y no escucharon la llamada.

Me lo imagine, ¿quieres que te acompañe? –

Nah amigo, mejor cuida a Betty, no vaya a ser que Clint se le ocurra acaparar

Jajaja y ¿Pepper es inmune? – preguntó divertido

No, pero tengo su permiso ¿verdad Tony?

Que graciosa preciosa, nueva misión Bruce… vigila a mi chica –

Manejó por la carretera camino al pueblo más alejado de la playa, por un momento se preguntó cómo rayos había llegado hasta ahí Steve sin morir de cansancio, luego recordó que era una súper soldado y se sintió un poco tonto.

Más adelante pudo ver luces de emergencia y como buen ciudadano disminuyó la velocidad y se orilló para saber si podría ayudar en algo, al mirar por la ventanilla observó a una joven de unos 20 años con sangre en la sien y el coche varado con humo por todas partes.

Señor, es el primero que pasa por aquí – dijo angustiada – por favor ayúdeme a volver a la ciudad, mi carro se descompuso y apenas si alcancé a frenar, choque sin quererlo contra la baranda

Sí, claro ¿cómo te llamas?

María

Que tal María, me llamo Tony – le abrió la puerta y la chica subió animada al auto

Perdón señor… es… ¿es usted Tony Stark?

Pues si…. Mucho gusto

No… el gusto es mío Anthony -

La chica se abalanzó sobre el vengador sujetando la pulsera que destrozó con un pulso electromagnético para evitar que pudiera llamar a su poderosa armadura, además descompuso el auto y el celular, luego le dio un choque eléctrico con un teaser antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, le dio un malicioso beso en la mejilla, extrajo todo lo de valor del auto. Antes de irse sacó de su bolsa un pequeño dispositivo en forma de pluma, al presionar un botón una luz láser se encargó de freír lentamente el reactor, la luz parpadeó hasta apagarse del todo tras un largo quejido de Tony.

En la playa llegó un viento helado que obligó a los amigos a entrar a la casa, minutos después tocaron a la puerta, cuando Thor abrió se encontró con Steve, ambos se miraron unos segundos y Thor lo hizo a un lado con la mano mirando a un lado y otro

¿y Tony? - preguntó alarmado el asgardiano

¿Tony? ¿Qué no está aquí?

No… tu … le llamaste, nos lo dijo Pepper

¿Qué sucede chicos? – se acercó la susodicha al escuchar su nombre

Rogers no llamó a Tony – dijo alarmado Thor – iré a buscarle- llamó Mjolnir y tras girarlo surco el aire en dirección a la carretera

Pepper no te preocupes, trata de comunicarte con él, Natasha quédate aquí para proteger a las chicas, Clint por favor búscale por la playa

Si llamo a Hulk puedo cubrir la carretera de forma más amplia que tu cap., déjame hacerlo

Sí, claro Bruce – tras la afirmación Bruce corrió a toda prisa a la playa y llamo a Hulk, le vieron dar un enorme salto y perderse de vista tras las colinas cercanas.

Dijo que le llamaste, que estabas en un pueblo a unos kilómetros de aquí – declaró Pepper visiblemente alterada

Iré hacia allí, por favor haz lo posible por localizarle con sus aparatos extraños

Pasaron tres horas angustiantes antes de que pudieran encontrar a su amigo, fue Hulk quien le encontró y llevo de regreso por órdenes de Pepper quien estaba lista para estas situaciones, su estado era bastante grave y tuvieron que llevarlo a toda prisa a la torre de los vengadores, donde Bruce con ayuda de JARVIS hicieron un procedimiento completo para reparar las conexiones quemadas y reinstalar el "corazón" de Tony. Aun con todo, cayó en coma y con él, el amino de los vengadores se vino abajo.

Mientras tanto en uno de los aposentos exclusivos de Odín, Loki estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una cómoda silla de oro, observando con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa un espejo líquido desde el que espiaba a los vengadores. Ver a su hermano sufrir de ese modo le causaba tanto placer, ver así a los vengadores saciaba a lo menos un poco de sus ansias por destruirlos y vengarse de toda la humillación que había vivido.

Tras de él, sentada en posición sumisa se encontraba Amora observando igual la imagen y sintiendo pesar, de saber que Thor resentiría tanto la muerte del mortal no se hubiese atrevido a tocarlo.

¿para que todo esto mi señor Loki? De todos modos no planea moverse por ahora de su engaño

Se le llama guerra psicológica querida, lo aprendí de los humanos

Rompes su equipo y estima…. ¿por eso provoqué la visión en Thor?

Si, para que se sientan miserables por no salvarle

Eres perverso

Solo un poco… te veías bien de colegiala en desgracia querida

Esa fue idea del imbécil de Hammer, de verdad me creyó cuando le prometí sacarlo de la cárcel a cambio de su arsenal tecnológico.

Los humanos son asquerosas alimañas traidoras… ya los iras conociendo querida…

Steve estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, tenso, su rostro reflejaba una gran preocupación, miraba fijamente el cuarto en el que descansaba Tony, a puerta cerrada, sin atreverse siquiera a entrar. Tras de él Thor le miraba recargado en la pared del pasillo, piernas y brazos cruzados, con ropa ajustada de civil, parecía un humano.

Ahí también estaba Clint, sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados; de vez en cuando se movía golpeado levemente su cráneo contra la pared, en señal de que sus pensamientos oscuros venían a él.

Cap.… no puedes seguir culpándote por esto – susurró finalmente Thor y dio unos pasos colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo que ni siquiera se movió

Él tiene razón, no podías saber qué sucedería

Pero lo sabíamos y aun así accedimos a salir y exponerlo, aun así me fui, lejos y le deje – su voz se escuchó quebrantada

Lo dejaste con todos, entonces es culpa de todos – contestó Thor bajando la mano y cerrando el puño con frustración

No… de no haberme ido, no hubiese salido a buscarme, estaría protegido…

Yo debí seguirle – dijo Bruce que salía del cuarto, le estaba revisando con ayuda de JARVIS – aunque me dijera que no, debí seguirle, con Hulk ahí ni siquiera se hubiesen atrevido a tocarlo

Esto no tiene sentido amigos, no importa si lo sabíamos, si pudimos evitarlo, no importa de quien sea la culpa, lo que importa es que aún está vivo, aún tiene oportunidad y Tony es un hombre fuerte, él va a superarlo – Clint se levantó suspirando y le dirigió una pacífica mirada a todos – creo que debemos descansar y esperar… les propongo que todos nos quedemos en la torre un tiempo – ante la propuesta todos abrieron grande los ojos en señal de sorpresa

¿Vivir juntos? ¿conmigo? – Bruce era el más perplejo

Oye, no te sientas él más poderoso, yo soy un dios

Bien… pero, sólo mientras nos aseguramos de que Tony esta mejor – mencionó el capitán

Perfecto… creo que es buena idea descansar

Bruce y Clint se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos dejando solos a los otros dos; el capitán seguía inmóvil en su sitio y Thor se paró junto a él, le miró de reojo y sonrió levemente

Steve… entra, no le has visto

No… no quiero perder a otro amigo… no podría…. – el rubio bajó la mirada y llevó su mano a la frente, mordió su labio inferior conteniendo sus sentimientos

Puede que si nos escucha, encuentre el camino de regreso – comentó el dios y le dio un ligero codazo a su amigo – fuerza capitán, nadie se va a ningún lado

Cuando el capitán estuvo solo recordó que Pepper le había hecho prometer que cuidaría de Stark mientras ella se encargaba de todas esas actividades que Tony tenía que hacer por sus empresas. Suspiró tenso y entró al cuarto, le vio ahí como era realmente, débil, delicado, tan humano como ya no recordaba de sí mismo; se dejó caer en la silla junto a Tony, arqueó la espalda recargando sus codos en las piernas y ocultando la cara en sus manos.

Anthony… yo… lo siento, amigo, te fallé como siempre hago con todos mis amigos…

Continuara…

Steve está al pendiente de Stark en la torre, no deja de culparse por lo sucedido y continúa ignorando que ese sentimiento que tiene en el pecho no se llama culpa. Por ello y contra toda posibilidad Thor decide que tiene que ayudarle a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos; pero Pepper y Nat van a presentar un poco de resistencia.

Capítulo 3: Te he descubierto…


	3. 3 Te he descubierto

**Intro**: Para Rogers es muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pues vivió en una época cerrada en la que los hombres no podían quejarse o mostrarse débiles y si agregamos lo tímido y poco sociable que fue en su juventud, tenemos a un Capitán America reprimido, así que necesitará un poco de ayuda para expresarse y declararse a Natasha, al menos es lo que piensa Pepper; pero Thor no está muy de acuerdo con esas opiniones, después de un incidente , él tiene la sensación de que Rogers sabe que es lo que quiere.

_Verte así tan frágil, por mi causa, me parte el alma más de lo que antes me hubiese imaginado, más de lo que puedo escribir y una parte de mi ser siente angustia porque todo lo que conozco de mi ha cambiado por ti, no sé si sobreviviré a este cambio; pero estoy seguro de que no sobreviviré sin ti. _

**Capítulo 3: Te he descubierto…**

De toda la torre de los vengadores, el lugar favorito del capitán era la sala de entrenamiento, tenía tantas simulaciones y "juguetes" que se sentía como niño en dulcería; amaba correr, saltar, golpear, esquivar, quemar todas esas ansias que le inundaban en unos cuantos movimientos.

Usualmente Thor estaba con él practicando, atacándole con el martillo, sus combates eran lo que el dios llamaba "épicos", aunque el capitán sabía que lo decía por respeto, ya que era mucho más poderoso que él y que el verdadero reto para el dios, más bien sería luchar contra Hulk; pero Banner no había tenido la confianza para aceptar un reto y no quedó más que conformarse con el Capitán.

¿alguna mejoría? – preguntó Thor como platica común mientras descendía del cielo a toda velocidad para golpear a Rogers, esté colocó el escudo y después del estruendo sonido del golpe, ambos se pusieron de pie

Ninguna – contestó con amargura

Deberías salir un poco cap. Tomar aire

¿mientras Tony está así? No creo

Cap. No fue tu culpa, ya te lo dije, no tienes por qué privarte de todo

No tengo ánimos ni interés Thor

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron, JARVIS indicó que el entrenamiento había terminado y preguntó si querían continuar en otro nivel; pero Thor se negó y empujó hacia fuera al otro rubio. Rogers le siguió de mala gana por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor donde Pepper estaba bebiendo un café mientras leía algunos documentos.

Thor sentó a Steve a la fuerza y se fue a la barra para servir café, regresó con dos tazas y unas galletas, Pepper les miraba curiosa, pensando en cómo parecían tan normales hombres así de poderosos. El asgardiano tomó asiento junto al incomodo capitán.

Pepper, por favor, libérale de tu promesa - Ella le miró perpleja

Steve no quiere salir de la torre hasta que Tony despierte

¿no ha salido de la torre? – la chica le miró sorprendida – no era lo que quería pedirle cuando me prometió cuidarle, Capitán, usted también necesita… respirar

No me importa salir chicos, este mundo… no me interesa mucho

No todo en la vida es el entrenamiento, tampoco es vivir en el pasado, esta es su vida capitán Rogers, tiene que vivirla

Suena como algo que hubiera dicho Tony – comentó divertido Thor

Sí, me he aprendido sus diálogos todo este tiempo – contestó divertida la mujer

Me suena como a que has hablado de mi con Tony – la voz del rubio sonó ligeramente resentida

Perdón Capitán, nosotros no tenemos secretos y cuando algo le inquieta, pues me lo cuenta. Tony se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y él lo considera un gran amigo – el capitán le miró directo a los ojos como queriendo saber si esa era la verdad

No pensé que fuera importante – dijo finalmente en voz tan baja que apenas le escucharon.

Capitán, hemos organizado una salida a un bar con Clint, Natasha, Banner y Betty ¿le gustaría integrarse al plan?

¿saldrás con Tony así? – preguntó un tanto sorprendido, Pepper le miró con algo de recelo

Pues, no creo que sea nada malo, la vida no puede detenerse, no es lo que Tony querría, le conozco, por favor venga con nosotros

Si Steve, además yo me quedaré

La pelirroja tenía unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados a la cadera, una cazadora de piel café y bajo ella una blusa de tirantes blanca, con escote pronunciado, además había elegido tacones altos, color negro, su cabello iba suelto, lacio, tan largo que llegaba ya a la cintura; por su parte Clint llevaba un pantalón de pana negro, camisa de vestir negra y una chamarra de piel del mismo color, traía sus lentes oscuros.

Pepper usaba un vestido largo, con caída inclinada azul, zapatillas a tono y un chal gris claro, a su lado Steve se había puesto unos pantalones deslavados de mezclilla, una camisa azul cielo ceñida a su fornido cuerpo y un sweater amplio color gris, al lado de la chica parecía un inadaptado, hecho no muy lejos de la verdad.

Tras de ellos entraron Banner con pantalón de vestir café claro, camisa blanca y chamarra negra; junto estaba Betty con un vestido blanco a las rodillas y una gabardina negra.

El "Antro" era más bien un salón amplio y sombrío, a los costados estaban pasillos donde habían mesas de cristal con basé cromada y bancos a juego, frente a ellos se ubicaban las escaleras de un metro o más, descendían hasta la pista del centro, un ovalo enorme rodeado de más mesas. Al centro había muchísimas personas bailando al ritmo de la música mientras los estrobos prendían y apagaban, dando la sensación de que aquellas personas bailaban en cámara lenta.

Bruce estrujó la mano de su compañera, intentando reprimir las ganas de dar la vuelta y correr a toda prisa por la calla, ella sonrió un tanto divertida

¿estamos seguros de esto? – les preguntó nervioso y todos voltearon hacia atrás para verle

No seas cobarde Banner – Clint exclamó con su tipa sonrisa maliciosa y se quitó los lentes como reafirmando su comentario

Me encantaría que le dijeras eso al tipo verde

Decidieron tomar asiento en una mesa de la planta alta, cerca de la salida por si ocurría cualquier cosa inesperada, de esas que sólo pueden pasarle a los vengadores; ordenaron sus respectivas bebida al camarero pensando en que seguro los reconocía… no lo hizo. Era curioso cómo sin Tony Stark nadie les molestaba con cámaras y preguntas incomodas, sin duda él era llamativo.

Me sorprende que aun vestidos como siempre no los hayan reconocido – mencionó Pepper mirando a Nat y Clint

¿Cómo siempre? – inquirió Barton dando un sorbo a su bebida

Como matones – aclaró Bruce

Ah tienes razón, su ropa no es muy diferente a su traje de vengadores – la risa de Betty era tierna y un tanto ingenua

Las costumbres no se olvidan, creo – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, luego bebió un poco de su vodka observando la pista de baile. Cuando se decidió bajó de golpe el tarro y caminó hasta Rogers tomándolo de la mano - ¿bailamos?

No se bailar – alcanzó a decir, pero fue arrastrado a la pista sin más

Estando allí ella se movía con ritmo y gracias, sus ojos seductores estaban fijos en los azules de él, la danza se veía tan sexy que incluso las personas alrededor comenzaron a bailar torpemente por contemplarla mover sus caderas. Steve estaba ahí, sonrojado, moviendo sus pies torpemente de un lado a otro, sin ritmo, sin forma, más apenado que concentrado en bailar bien o al menos decente.

Desde la mesa sus amigos se reían a todo pulmón pensando en que si no fuera por lo sexy de Natasha, todo el público se habría burlado de los movimientos torpes del capitán, Clint comenzó a grabar con su celular el espectáculo.

A Tony le va a encantar esto – dijo riendo y Pepper le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro

La pareja comenzó a ser tan llamativa que se apagaron los estrobos y dos reflectores se dirigieron a ellos mientras el público aplaudía al ritmo de la música y de la viuda que hipnotizaba a todos los presentes con su danza. Mientras le veía el capitán entendió porque ella era "La espía", con ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esa gracia, sería muy difícil negarse a lo que sea que pidiera, aun cuando fueran secretos.

Pensamientos sombríos vinieron a él, cuantos secretos habrá conseguido con su hermosa figura, aquello le pareció escandaloso, sacudió la cabeza queriendo evadir sus pensamientos cuando la música cambió de tono a algo lento y románticos. Ella de inmediato le tomó las manos, colocando ambas en su cintura y entrelazando las de ella tras la nuca del rubio, fundiéndose en un movimiento.

Sigue mis pasos - le susurró al oído, el cap. estaba aún más sonrojado mientras se movía lento junto a su amiga, podía sentir todo su bien formado cuerpo y su calor, su corazón se aceleró, si hacia memoria nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer y luego recordó que sólo había besado una vez… Peggy, retrocedió un poco separando amablemente el cuerpo de su amiga

Nat… yo… - iba a decir algo cuando una chica se acercó tocándole el hombro por la espalda

¿tú eres el capitán américa verdad? – era una rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules, un poco más joven que Nat, y más bajita y por supuesto con menos gracia

Si, él es. ¿Bailamos Nat? – preguntó Clint sin esperar la respuesta la sujetó decidido y dándole una vuelta comenzaron a bailar lento pero alejándose cada vez más, Steve observó cómo se alejaban y vio a su compañero sonreírle con malicia y encoger los hombros

Clint… - susurró con mirada sombría y luego volvió a reparar en la rubia que le agradecía por salvarle la vida en el incidente de Manhattan, le pidió un autógrafo y caminaron de regreso a la mesa donde le presentó a sus amigos, ella se sentó junto al capitán y continuo hablando hasta por los codos.

Pepper no se dio cuenta siquiera cuando Clint dejo el celular y se fue a interrumpirlos, tampoco notó cuando llevó a la rubia que ahora estaba sentada en su mesa, la miró con algo de molestia.

Por eso eran espías ¿no? – aclaró Betty sonriéndole a su nueva amiga – creo que es claro quien le atrae a Natasha

Y es claro que no va a ser tan fácil – dijo Bruce uniéndose a la plática – y menos si Rogers no pone algo de resistencia

Rogers no sabe nada de mujeres – Pepper le volteó a ver charlando amablemente con la chica pero se le notaba que estaba tan incómodo que querría correr – les apuesto a que si lo besa no diría nada

Es muy inocente – comentó enternecido Bruce – hey amigo, vamos… necesito cigarros – le dijo de repente poniéndose de pie, Steve le miró unos segundos preguntándose porque pedirle compañía… era Hulk; el doctor tuvo que poner ojos en blanco para que entendiera la maniobra

Ah si, claro - se levantó torpemente disculpándose con la rubia y se perdió entre la multitud junto con banner, la rubia le miró alejarse con ojos de borrego a medio morir y luego reparó en las miradas asesinas de las chicas que estaban en la mesa

Ambos vengadores caminaron hasta el baño de hombres, las mamparas eran de azulejo azul oscuro al igual que el suelo, al frente un amplio espejo rectangular empotrado en la pared y bajo el los lavaderos, dos jóvenes estaban charlando mientras veía un video en el celular.

No puedes dejar que Clint te desplace tan fácilmente Rogers – comenzó a decir Bruce mientras se miraba en el espejo, se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas - si ella te interesa necesitas demostrarlo

¿no expreso nada cierto? - su compañero sonrió ante el comentario por demás evidente, el cap. suspiró cerrando los ojos y recargándose en la mampara del baño más cercano – mientras bailaba… recordé que se lo había prometido a alguien más – agachó la mirada en señal de reproche, Bruce se colocó los lentes y dio un paso para sujetar el hombro del capitán; pero lo que decía los chicos le distrajo

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste amigo? – Bruce se dirigió a los jóvenes que le miraron renuentes, Steve también se acercó tras el doctor

¡Pero si es el Capitán américa! – exclamó el que sostenía el celular con gran sorpresa – cap. soy su más grande fan

Si, gracias Hijo… que es… lo que veían

Uff. Señor, Thor está peleando contra una horda de robots fuera de la torre de los vengadores –

¿QUÉ? – dijeron los adultos al unísono y sin siquiera despedirse salieron corriendo a toda prisa del baño

Ve por lo demás me adelanto – dijo el rubio corriendo hacia la salida – dile a Pepper que active la seguridad en toda la torre y sobre todo en el cuarto de Tony – alcanzó a escucharle Bruce antes de perder de vista al capitán en la salida.

Los robots tenían una enorme cabeza con una pantalla roja al centro que parecía un ojo, capaz de lanzar rayos similares a los de Iron Man, en la parte baja nacían cuatro filosas patas cromadas, con pequeñas puntas a los costados, como espinas.

El asgardiano daba vueltas a su poderoso martillo, con cada giro generaba rayos que se envolvían hasta formar una esfera que lanzaba a su enemigos lejanos, los que le atacaban los esquivaba y golpeaba con sus piernas o su brazo libre, el golpe era tan fuerte que miembros mecánicos salía destrozados o por lo menos se resquebrajaban crujiendo, cada vez que escuchaba el sonido Thor sonreía, se notaba que lejos de ser una grave pelea se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Un poderoso cañón le pegó por la espalda y calló al suelo arrastrando consigo el pavimento, notó el helicóptero que lo estaba grabando, de inmediato se levantó y lanzó un rayo que pareciera querer impactar el transporte, más pulverizó un robot que se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente.

¡Pónganse a salvo humanos! ¡esto no es un espectáculo! – a veces no podía creer cuan banales eran muchos de ellos, harían todo por la morbosidad, incluso perder sus vidas; pero bueno, todas las especies tenían sus defectos y el sabía que eran los menos, por algo había jurado proteger Midgard.

Varios robots se apilaron sobre él mientras estaba distraído, podía sentir como le aplastaban y clavaban sus filosas patas en los costados, notó como las pantallas se encendían todas juntas a punto de explotar, no podía mover su brazos para cubrirse, pues ya lo había clavado al suelo, entonces vio pasar el escudo de las barras azules y blancas, que destrozó la cabeza de cada robot, y todos cayeron sobre él desprendiendo electricidad, aquello no le afecto ni un poco, estaba acostumbrado a recibir algunas descargas fuertes…después de todo, él es el dios del rayo.

Se levantó de inmediato para seguir peleando con los robots junto a su compañero recién llegado que al igual que él, destrozaba las chatarras con golpes certeros de sus puños y el escudo, que iba y venía de un lado otro como el martillo.

Tardaste una eternidad en llegar ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó mientras trataba de sacar su martillo atascado en la cabeza de un robot.

Recién nos enteramos, la alarma no sonó – comentó capitán américa mientras se resguardaba de un rayo con el escudo - pareciera que sin Tony, sus chatarras electrónicas no funcionan bien

Siguieron la pelea cuando llegó el enorme monstruo verde que destruyó con sus puños varios robots a la vez y cuarteó el pavimento con tal fuerza, Thor sonrió cuando miró llegar el carro, salieron corriendo a toda velocidad Pepper y Betty descalzas mientras les cubrían Nat y Clint, les acompañaron hasta que entraron a la torre a salvo y luego se unieron a la "fiesta".

Pepper activará el pulso electromagnético desde la torre, solo tenemos que contenerlos – les gritó la pelirroja mientras disparaba cubierta por un auto cercano

Vengadores, alguien o algo entró a la torre, está cerca del cuarto de Tony, las defensas no van a resistir el ataque – les dijo desesperada Pepper desde los comunicadores.

Voy dentro, cúbranme. Hulk, ya sabes que hacer – les ordenó Rogers comenzando a correr a toda prisa de regreso desde el otro extremo de la calle.

Corrió a toda prisa, esquivó dos robots, Thor le cubrió con su mazo de un rayo, Clint destruyo otro que estuvo a punto de detenerlo, saltó hacia Hulk, que poniendo sus manos de base le impulsó con tal fuerza que llegó de un salto al piso de Tony y rompiendo una ventana con él escudo entró, evidentemente Pepper había quitado el escudo para la maniobra.

Todo estaba totalmente oscuro, no podía ver nada y por ello no se atrevía a dar ni un paso, estiraba las manos como queriendo encontrar algo, tocar algo y sostenerse, porque sentía que caería en cualquier momento, pero no podía encontrar nada. Tenía la angustia en la garganta, cerrándosela a tal grado que le faltaba el aire, estaba hiperventilando, y a la vez tiritaba por el frío que le calaba los huesos, cada uno le dolía de forma muy específica; pero lo peor era el ardor en el pecho y entonces se dio cuenta… no había luz en su pecho.

Cuando lo notó gritó de miedo, dolor, ira, no lo sabía pero gritó y nada se escuchó… lo volvió a intentar y sólo aumento su dolor, era insoportable sentir ese agujero, llevó las manos desesperado al centro del hoyo, metió los dedos rebuscando lo que faltaba, sintió como se cortó con los diminutos metales de dentro; pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a ahogarse en la desesperación y repentinamente el suelo que sentía bajo los pies desapareció y en caída libre estiró las manos, rogando algo que lo salvara.

Una mano cálida le sujetó con fuerza, una luz le deslumbró

Anthony, resiste – alcanzó a escuchar

Cap…. sácame de aquí, cap….

Rogers destrozó ese pequeñito robot en forma de araña y reconectó el respirador con ayuda de JARVIS, al mismo tiempo todos los robots fuera despegaron en la huida, los vengadores intentaron seguirlos para conseguir pistas pero cuando doblaron por las calles desaparecieron.

Rogers llegó a la sala todo pálido, los demás vengadores le miraron preocupados y Thor le ofreció un trago que el capitán bebió de una sola vez, luego les alcanzó Pepper con los ojos vidriosos.

Todo bien, no tuvo ninguna recaída – susurró la rubia y los demás suspiraron aliviados a media

¿Qué pasó? ¿por qué no llamaste Thor? – la voz de Steve se distorsionó, su mirada se agudizo, fiera y cortante, el asgardiano se removió e incluso retrocedió un paso

Lo hice con la tarjeta mágica – le dijo sacando la tarjeta que usaban para comunicarse e identificarse en la torre

Las comunicaciones fueron interrumpidas a lo largo de la torre, ninguna señal vía radio podía salir – interrumpió Pepper apenada

¡Lo ves! Te dije que teníamos que quedarnos con Tony, de nuevo casi lo matan y nosotros estábamos por ahí, perdiendo el tiempo en puras estupideces – le reclamó el cap, todo se quedaron congelados en su lugar, la rubia cubrió su boca con la mano y contuvo las lágrimas, mientras Nat sintió que esas "puras estupideces" se referían a ella.

Oye, te estás pasando Rogers, cálmate – le reclamó Clint jalándole del hombro, pero Rogers le sujeto la mano y lo empujo

Dejemos de perder el tiempo e investiguemos quien rayos quiere muerto a nuestro amigo – le dijo y luego de una mirada iracunda se fue corriendo por el pasillo

Steve - susurró Thor caminando en la misma dirección pero se detuvo en la entrada del pasillo – ahora entiendo…

Continuara…

Después de este capítulo me di cuenta que hacer una escena de acción no es cualquier cosa jajaja, mis respetos para los que se matan pensado en cada capítulo en las caricaturas de los vengadores.

Pensaba incluir una escenita de un beso entre los chicos; pero decidí aplazarla para el siguiente capítulo, espero que hasta el momento continúen entretenidos con esta historia que a mí me está divirtiendo mucho escribir.

Gracias por los comentarios anteriores, cuando los leo me animo a continuar porque sé que este trabajo está siendo apreciado.

Saludos!


End file.
